


Fighting till the end

by Halziscool



Category: Youtubers, vloggers - Fandom
Genre: Evil, F/M, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halziscool/pseuds/Halziscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe didn't want her powers, neither did Dan or Troye. They were an inconvenience and made life generally pretty difficult, but they couldn't do anything about it. Until they had the chance to train and learn how to use them to fight an evil so old it was around at the beginning of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe's pov

 

It was a cold day in Brighton. The sun was hidden behind the rain clouds and the streets empty. I sat on the couch a cup of tea in my hand warming my fingers. I wondered did the sun would ever shine today. I stretched, my back cracking from sitting to long. I walked into the kitchen, my pug Nala was hot on my heels hoping back and forth excitedly.

"Calm down silly" I scolded

  The kitchen counter was empty besides a plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies I had made earlier. The smell making me feel better then I had in a while.

"Alfie??" I called.

 

No reply. My boyfriend was probably upstairs where he couldn't hear me. I placed two cookies on a plate and grabbed a glass of milk. Might as well be a good girlfriend and bring him something to eat. I had just started up the stairs when it hit. I dropped the milk and cookies and fell to the floor, a sharp pain in the back of my head. It felt like a red hot iron, and I knew the pain all to well. I started convalescing on the floor and I knew what was coming next , the vision.

 

_**ZOE!!! A boy with brown hair called out "Get Down!"** _

 

_**I looked around me these visions were like dreams, I could walk around and get a good sense of where I was. It looked like a war zone! Bodies piled up everywhere , oozing dark blood and other foul things, cars flipped, fire, exploding orbes of light, and ..** _

 

_**A boy. Young, handsome, was lying on the ground one hand covering a massive wound on his lower abdomen. I carefully walked over and knelt beside him, he looked straight through me like everyone else in these dreams. The boy picked up a radio, and spoke in to it softly** _

 

_**"Phil?"** _

 

_**"DAN!" Another voiced answers** _

 

_**"Hey," the boy (perhaps Dan) answers** _

 

_**"Daniel," Phil says " what's wrong?"** _

 

_**"Oh, I don't think I'm gonna make it home in time for dinner," Dan paused before continuing "Actually I'm not gonna make it home at all."** _

 

_**"What? Dan where are you?" Phil asked worriedly** _

 

 

_**"I love you lion." Dan says with a smile on his face I could see the blood on his teeth** _

 

_**"No, No!" Phil yells into the radio "Please baby I need you!" I could hear his voice shaking when he answered** _

 

_**"Nah, you don't need me Phil," " You're gonna find someone new, someone better," Dan said. I knew his time was running out.** _

 

_**"The-there's no one better than you Dan!" Phil cried into the small device** _

 

_**"I will always love you Philip Lester, I've loved you from the very beginning." Dan spoke calmly** _

 

**_"Dan n-no, Jack please help me! Please!" Phil screamed_ **

 

_**"Ph-Phil tell my m-mom I" Dan died before he could finish his sentence.** _

 

 

_**"Dan? No! Oh god please no!" Phil cried out I started at the dead body.** _

_**His eyes were glossed over, and his skin was lifeless. It was hard to think about how much he was loved and how I witnessed his passing. I stood and started to walk backwards, trying not to be sick. I could taste the bile in my throat. I started to fade, meaning I was waking up As I stated to wake, the last thing I heard was one last broken cry from Phil** _

_**"DAN"** _

 

 

 

 

I awoke with a start seeing that I was now on the couch instead of the floor. I was soaked with milk and there was cookie crumbs in my hair. I had been living with my condition for my whole life and I stil wasn't used to it. The visions weren't the only things of course I also levitated a table once, that was a weird day!

"Little one?" Alfies voice spoke from his spot on the other side of the couch "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Alf" I lied " I'm fine" But I wasn't and I don't think I will be fore a while.


	2. Enter Harries Twins

Dan Pov 

       As usual London was dark and rainy. Today was as normal as any other day. I would sit around and ponder existence. I walked out of my Room and down the hallway searching for my long term boyfriend Phil.  

"Phil?" I yelled 

After I got no answer I continued to walked into kitchen. I has just turned the corner when a man grabbed me. 

I shot my hand out, send my attacker flying into the wall behind him. A trail of black dust floating through the air. My ability might be dangerous but it was affective. I created a small orb of light ready to finish off my attacker when a man thar looked similar to the one I threw into the wall walked out, he had Phil trapped in this arms, a ball of fire? pressed into his neck. 

"Back away from my brother Mr. Howell." The brown haired  boy said. 

"Please don't hurt him." I pleaded 

"We just need to talk to you, my name is Finn and that is my twin brother Jack " Finn said pointing at the man on the ground. 

"Let him go and we will talk." I said lowering my hands 

Finn nodded and put of the fire. Phil ran over to me, fear in his deep blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his hair. Finn ran over to Jack and helped him up. Checking to make sure he was alright before looking to me.

"We need your help," Finn stated 

"Why?" I asked. What could I do to help them "You look like the type of people to sell drugs and kick puppies, why should I help you?" 

They both laughed. 

"We need you to come with us." Jack said 

"To what? Save the world, with my epic powers." I said sarcastically 

"Exactly!" Finn and Jack said together, like something from the shining. 

Phil and I both laughed but stopped when we noticed that the twins weren't laughing. 

"Wait your serious?" Phil asked

"Deadly, now come with us or he will come for you Dan." Finn stated "And if he finds you, you will never be yourself again." 

"Wait, who is coming?"

"Abaddon"


End file.
